War Games
7/26/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Swivel First Aid Metro-X There is a particularly unusual racket, at least unusual for this part of Cybertron. There is a lot of clanking of running feet and excited shouting and squealing among six individuals running about, using various ruin and shanties as cover. "BAM BAM BAM! DIE AUTOBOT!" calls one of the forms running about with the awkwardness of a protoform, and a matching higher vocoder. Another mech dives for cover as Swivel pops up from hiding, holding her hands out as if aiming with an invisible rifle. "GOTCHA, DECEPTI-MORON!" On the spot, one of the protoform mechs makes a theatrical show of falling down dead. Apparently there is an organized game of Autobots and Decepticons going on. Walking, rather than flying for a change, Metro-X stalks into the buffer zone from Cubicron itself, apparently on an out patrol for now. The sounds of the game being played draws his attention, and his rightmost head turns towards it, while the other two continue to look about. "Going to be one of those cycles I suppose..." he mutters to himself, fake battle or not. First Aid is on his way back into Cubicron after making a parts run for Lifeline, returning to drop off the items she'd asked for and see if Blades is awake after leaving the other mech recharging at her clinic a few joors earlier. He spots Swivel playing with the protoforms, and smiles- it's good to see someone having fun. "Hi Swivel!" He calls. "It's two against one now. WILL YOU SURRENDER?" Swivel calls from her vantage spot. On closer examination, the teams seem to be distinguishable from either purple or red bands around one of their arms. A taller, but still seemingly young, mech stands proudly on a pile of rubble. "Decepticons NEVER surrender!" With that the warfare continues... until the most recently downed 'Decepticon' sees the many-headed dog mech, making him spring up from his 'grave' and run over to Swivel, only to hear the protest of other players calling him a cheater. And during this, Swivel had heard First Aid's call and looked around until she saw him, and began waving frantically... only to have the remaining Decepticon sneak up behind her and pretend to stab her in the back. Swivel then dramatically slumps forward, as the other mech just arrived. An argument seems to arise, and shouts like "you're ruining the game" and "what are you doing" and various lame insults are heard. Meanwhile Swivel seems to be trying to calm them all down. Metro-X lumbers towards the group, center head now focusing and tilting to one side while the other heads look about. His wings are tucked back as best as he can, to keep from smacking any of the shacks, and once close enough his spot lights flare up on all of them. "How goes it, Swivel?" First Aid offers Swivel a hand up from the pile of protoforms with a smile. "Come now the game isn't ruined, just let me..." Swivel's voice is drowned out as the children get louder and louder in their argument, and bid to be heard. It almost looks as if two are about to break out in a fist fight. Swivel gratefully takes First Aid's hand as she glances over at Metro X. "Oh, hi there! As ya kin see I got me 'ands full." She looks towards the two growing increasingly hostile about to intervene, when one of them notices how close Metro-X is and quickly scuttles to hide behind Swivel, which, due to her diminutive size, is not adequate cover. The others start laughing and calling him a coward and a scaredy-bot. Swivel looks pleadingly to both First Aid and Metro-X. Metro-X's left and right heads snarl and snap at the other protos when Swivel looks up, the central head looming closer in. "Seems you have a bit of a disorderly rabble out with this lot, Swivel..." doing his best to hide a wink from the smaller bot. "You're sparkling sitting again, Swivel?" First Aid asks, giving the protoforms teasing their friend who was intimidated by Metro a dirty look. "And yes, I can see that! I thought the sparkling you were watching in Iacon was a handful!" At the snarling, much of the taunting begins to die down as the young transformers edge away from Metro-X, the one hiding behind Swivel letting out a plaintive squeal. Swivel tries not to burst out in giggles as she returns the wink with a grateful smile. With the children quieted down, she turns to them and says "Dun worry, I'll take care 'o 'im. Ya'll get yerselves ter the secret hideout, an' I'll join ya shortly!" There seems to be hesitance among the others as they glance between Swivel, the snarling, snapping Metro-X, and the friendly seeming First Aid. They quickly scatter in all directions, taking cover as they slink away. Swivel vents out a sound of relief. "Thanks a bunch!" Swivel says to Metro, patting his center head. She then glances over to First Aid. "Sorta..." Metro-X's heads all bob in time before he stands back to his full height, watching the protos scuttle away. "Interesting company you choose to get yourself saddled with sometimes, Swivel." looking directly to the femme with one head, and then First Aid with the other, "Will you be needing any aid getting back to Iacon, First Aid?" First Aid shakes his head. "Thanks, Metro, but I don't think so. Blades is at Lifeline's recharging, so I need to wait for him, anyway." He glances at Swivel again. "Sounds like an interesting story? Nice to see you, by the way." Swivel rolls her shoulders and places her hands behind her back, idly scraping some gunk off of her calves with her other foot. "Well, I'm an int'restin sorter femme, so's nat'ral I be keepin' int'restin sorter company." She giggles a little and then lolls her head to the side, her gaze shifting over to First Aid. "Been TOO long Aidy! Great ta see ya outter Iacon! I been too busy ter come an' visit, I'm sorry!" Metro-X's right head chuckles while the left and center jerk up slightly, listening to an internal radio broadcast. "Pardon me..." leaping up and engaging his flight jets, the big mech takes off, headed for the city proper. Swivel brings up an arm in front of her face instinctively when Metro takes flight. Then she begins waving with it, as if to cover up. She then turns to First Aid with a little shrug. "Fer me an' you." She glances around, noticing there aren't many people about. "Aaaaaah. Well, I take it you are too busy to go on an adventure!" Swivel says excitedly. "I really should get back to Lifeline's to drop off the part she sent me for and see if Blades is awake yet" First Aid replies. "I'm sorry- I'd really like to. I can't remember if I told you-" he glances around. "About what I found out about Streetwise's and my past? We've found more of us- that sounds really awkward- but I really want you to meet them." Swivel allows a blank expression to glaze over her face for a moment, and she then shakes her head. "Nuh-uh, I been out of the loop for a while now. What's all this about Streetwise, and who is Blades?" First Aid says, "Oh, I thought I told you- um, it's sort of complicated, but the short version is, when we decrypted my memory, we found out that Streetwise and I knew each other before. There was a group of us- 5 mechs- activated and brought up together. Me, Streetwise, Blades, a mech who was living in Crystal City named Hot Spot- and one more we haven't found yet. Blades was down here, though." Swivel rubs the back of her head. "I remember about the encryptions linking you and Streetwise together, but I never heard the full results. Wow... so you sort of have a bunch of brothers then, yeah? That really is exciting! I can't wait to meet them all!" First Aid nods happily. "I want you to, too! Maybe when you have some free time, you can come meet Blades. I'd say come now, but I'm not so sure that he's up to handling a whole crowd-" First Aid nods at the protoforms playing beyond Swivel. "He wasn't in very good shape." Swivel frowns a little. "Not in good shape? Awe... but I guess we all get that way sometimes, hey?" She smiles again and playfully punches First Aid in the arm - and really, it isn't hard at all. "That's what war does, right? But, yeah, I probably shouldn't drag all the little ones into other things. Actually, I'm not taking care of most of them so much as looking out for them. A lot of them lost their caretakers to war or crime, so I try to cheer them up when I can." "Yeah, I guess- he was starving to death down here, and I was here the whole time and didn't know." First Aid looks at the protoforms. "They're lucky you're looking out for them. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help?" Swivel places a hand up on First Aid's shoulder with a gentle smile. "Of course, you know I'd call you if you could help. I have before, haven't I?" First Aid nods. "Right, But I still wanted to offer." Swivel lets her hand drop back to her side. "Well I shouldn't keep you from Lifeline. She'll get all cranky-faced if you take too long, and I'd hate it to be my fault! And I should get back to my bundle, because soon it's snack time!" First Aid laughs. "Alright- good to see you, Swivel!" Swivel bobs her head and waves. "Safe trip!" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Swivel's LogsCategory:Metro-X's Logs